Book One: Dungeons and Dragons
by Makai Goddess Ookami
Summary: Your first year at Hogwarts is suppoused to be fun, right? So what's better then raising a dragon, constantly getting detention, arguing and breaking up with friends and sporting crushes for guys years older then you? Chronicles of the Blood Circle. tSS
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of the Blood Circle**

**Book One- Dungeons & Dragons**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of my friends. Hell, I don't even own my cat! She owns me. I don't own Lord of the Rings either, it was just a fun reference.

**Summary**: First in a seven part series. Terra and co. start Hogwarts, and things were normal enough at first. Through in stupid crushes, tests she can't past, and being separated from her life long friend Stephanie and things were hard enough. But now she needs to deal with raising a dragon, and Zell's newly acquired house elf is more then willing to release her secret. (Maybe AU, Takes place during Philospher's Stone.)

**A/N**: I originally started this as something to do in my spare time but I think it might actually be something! Each Book spans the length of the Harry Potter books. (Meaning, Harry Potter and the Philospher's Stones events will be in here.) Also, I've decided to do this almost like how I met these people in real life. Stephanie, who I haven't really known all my life but I felt like I could have, and I met because she was sad and I asked her if she was okay. That will be mentioned later, once they are all sorted into their different houses. Zell (the blonde haired male) I actually met because he broke up a fight between me and Coty (who might be in the fic, I haven't decided yet...)

So in a way, I'm trying to make the relationships realistic if you will. So of course, the girls will all have crushes and the like. And they will fight, and bicker and laugh and cry. I don't know, I admire how JKR can keep everyone human in a fantasy novel so that's what I'm trying to do. (This was reason number two why I wrote this). I guess I'm ranting...

And what will make this most interesting, is figuring out how people who've never met each other, will react to each other's presences. / I have so many friends... Oh, this is going to be confusing...

And finally, before we get started I'd like to thank my BETA reader, **Etienne-Sensei**. He did an amazing job pointing out mistakes, and this fic would be so redundant without him.

Where once was light, Now darkness falls, Where once was love, Love is no more –Gollum's theme (The Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers)

* * *

"I _hate_ school shopping!" a young female cursed.

Long auburn hair fell to her slim waist, and her rounded gray eyes were narrow, scanning the shop windows. She wore thin black robes with a silver clasp in the front, which contrasted heavily with almost paper-pale skin. Her arms were laden with books, papers and other school supplies.

"Who doesn't?" A second female asked.

She had wavy blonde hair that fell to the small of her back and bright blue eyes. She wore a dark blue cloak and was also lugging around school supplies- only with one or two more books then the first. Her expression was relaxed though, as if she was actually enjoying being outside.

"I have no idea," a third girl grumbled.

She was shorter then the other two, by a good few inches and had short brown hair that grazed her shoulders, and hazel eyes that were narrowed as she glared at the world. Her emerald robes brushed against the ground as she struggled to carry her books, cauldron and other school supplies.

"What do we need now, Ter'?" The blonde female asked, looking over at the auburn-haired female.

"Ah..." Terra glanced at her school list which was laying on top of her books, "We still need our uniforms and- Risa, don't even think about it- our wands."

The brown haired female, Risa, had bumped into a tall reddish brown haired male and spilt her books on the ground. She clenched and unclenched her fists rapidly while they both knelt to pick up her books.

"Sorry, 'bout that," he apologized, half smiling, handing her the last of her books.

With a half wave he turned and left and Risa continued to glare at his departing form. Terra also stared at him, but with a different expression on her face. The blonde raised an eyebrow, than shrugged.

"He's cute," she thought aloud.

"Yeah," Risa snorted, "If you like guys who bump into girls and don't apologize."

"Uh, Ri', he did apologize," the blonde laughed.

"Shut up Rogue," Risa snapped.

Stephanie- or Rogue as she was called- immediately shut up.

"We want Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions," Terra told them, ignoring the little spat they just had, "Ugh, I wish mum hadn't agreed to let us do this ourselves! She could've helped carry these!"

"Yeah, ha-ha," Risa smiled, "Or your brothers!"

"Stri' wouldn't carry our books if we paid him a million galleons," Terra sighed.

"You're probably right," Stephanie nodded.

"Hm..." Risa mumbled, looking around for Madam Malkin's.

"Ugh- I hate crowds," Terra snapped and was promptly pushed over by a tall dark haired male. She lay on the ground, her supplies everywhere. "Watch where you're going faggot!"

The male turned to glare at her, and his lips curled into a sneer. He was a good foot and a half taller then Terra- which was saying a bit because she was tall for her age- but that didn't stop her from suddenly attacking him.

"Terra!" Stephanie cried.

"Hit 'em where it hurts!" Risa cheered.

It wasn't hard for him to knock Terra down, but she just got back up and attacked him. Kicking, screaming and biting. The whole shebang. But with one... Two punches she fell into the store wall and scraped her elbow. Cursing, she attempted to leap at him again when Risa and Stephanie grabbed her arms.

"LET ME GO!" She howled, struggling to break free.

Luckily, she noticed, the taller and eviler looking male was being held back by a spiky haired blonde male. He was younger then the other, she noticed, but that didn't change the fact she wanted to kill the taller male.

"The hell is wrong with you?" The blonde snapped, "You can't just attack a girl!"

"She attacked _me_," the male glared, trying to get the blonde off of him.

"Like hell I did! _You_ pushed _me_!" Terra snapped.

"Terra! Drop it!" Stephanie snapped.

Terra continued to struggle as she watched the blonde drag the dark haired male away, both of them arguing heatedly. Only after both were long out of site was Terra released. She grumbled and they all picked up their books and supplies which lay scattered on the ground.

"What are you looking at?" Risa snapped at a group of onlookers, "Fuck off already!"

"Look, Madam Malkin's," Terra grumbled, squeezing through the crowd to get to the small shop, "Come on you two."

The trio entered the shop and spied a short witch completely dressed in mauve, working on something. She looked up at them when they entered, a small smile on her lips. They put their books and stuff down on some chairs and walked over.

"Hogwarts?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am," Stephanie replied cheerfully.

"You two, over here," the witch instructed them, "You'll have to wait a moment, dear."

"Fine with me," Terra grumbled, examining her scraped elbow.

She watched silently for a moment as the two girls were being measured by floating measuring tape things as the witch set about on their uniforms. She looked around the shop eyeing all the bright fabrics.

"So, home come _you_ get to attack the big scary boy," Risa questioned slowly, "but _I_ can't attack the not so scary boy?"

"Because, he was a faggot," Terra replied flatly, in a bored tone.

"Great answer, Ter'," Stephanie said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I know, isn't it?" Terra half smirked.

Risa smiled and nodded. Stephanie shook her head, mumbling something under her breath.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Stephanie asked, looking at Risa.

"Hm..."

"Hufflepuff," Terra smirked.

"Hell no!"

"Don't yell in my shop, dear," the witch complained, slightly annoyed.

"Right, sorry," Risa mumbled sheepishly, "What house will _you_ be in, Rogue?"

"I imagine Ravenclaw," Stephanie shrugged.

Stephanie, unlike her two friends, was Muggle born. Though they had known each other for forever, they were incredibly startled to find that she too was going to Hogwarts. So of course they took the liberty to fill her in on everything. Quidditch, the houses, and

things of the sort.

"That wouldn't be so bad," Terra frowned, "I imagine I'll go the _ambitious_ way."

"Slytherin," both girls replied simultaneously.

"Now, now, there is nothing evil about ambition," Terra tsk tsk'ed.

"Done," the witch informed them as Risa hopped down enthusiastically. Stephanie rolled her eyes, and stepped down also, "You now, dear."

"Okay," Terra sighed, "but I _refuse_ to wear a skirt."

"So, a boy's uniform then," the witch frowned, not really asking.

"Yeh," Terra frowned.

"Oh, _come on_ Ter'! It's just a skirt," Stephanie laughed.

"I don't wear skirts- or dresses either for that matter- and you know it," Terra retorted

matter-o-factly.

"They aren't _that_ bad," Risa frowned, before expression brightened, "but I heard from my cousin there is a _boy_ who wears the _girl's_ uniform!"

"What's so creepy about that?" Terra asked, frowning, "I mean, as long as he looks good in it..."

Stephanie and Risa shared a look, before returning their gaze to Terra, weird expressions on their faces. She held up her hands in defeat and sighed.

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up," she scowled.

"Uh... You guys going to get pets?" Stephanie asked.

"Bringin' Sarin," Terra sighed.

"Yeah, and I've got Ebay," Risa nodded.

"Oh, mum got me a barn owl for my birthday," Stephanie grinned, "Named 'em Pip."

"Pip?" Risa frowned, "As in Pippin?"

"No, just Pip," Stephanie smiled.

"Ahhh..."

"Wish I had a dragon," Terra mused aloud.

"Oh yeah, that's only been illegal for what, a century?" Risa snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Yea, and?"

"Where would you get an egg?"

"Knocturn Alley."

"Right, like _that_ will ever happen."

Terra shrugged. "I'd still like one."

"Done," the witch smiled.

"Eh, thanks," Terra frowned, hopping down.

Collecting their robes and other supplies, they made their purchases and left the store. They were groaning under the weight of everything, but still talking chipperly anyways. Slowly, they made their way to Ollivander's to buy their wands. They were more then eager to put their stuff down.

"Hello, all of you hear for your wands?" An old man asked a friendly smile upon his face.

Mumbles of yeah filled the small, cramped store.

"Well, you first Ms. Parton," Ollivander instructed, turning and grabbing a wand, "11 inches, yew, dragon heartstring. Good for transfiguration."

"Dragon... Heartstring?" Terra gulped, disgusted as she took the wand.

"No good," Ollivander frowned, snatching it away almost immediately.

Six or seven wands later, Ollivander handed her a mahogany wand, twelve inches with dragon heartstring, supposedly good for curses and counter curses. To Terra's utter dismay, when she flicked her wrist in rained Lily Petals over her.

"Perfect, seven galleons," Ollivander smiled.

Grudgingly, she pocketed the wand and paid for it. Risa was next and got her wand the first time around- a rare occurrence. It was yew, phoenix feather and nine inches. She practically cradled it too her as she paid for it. Stephanie was next, and like Terra it washard to find the right wand for her.

"Ebony, unicorn hair, twelve inches," Ollivander told them, handing it over.

Needless to say, it was the one.

"Thanks," Stephanie grinned as she paid.

Gathering their stuff, they left the small store talking chipperly once more- all except Terra who was eyeing her wand disgusted. After a moment her friends turned to look at her, worried.

"You okay?" Stephanie asked.

"This is so _disgusting_!" Terra moaned, "My wand has a _dragon_ heart string in it! A _dragon_ heartstring! Of all the things..."

"That's what you call ironic, isn't it?" Risa grinned.

Terra let out a moan.

"But still, mahogany is nice," Stephanie said, trying to reassure her.

"Plus curses! It's good with curses," Risa nodded quickly.

"But it's _dragon_ heartstring!" Terra practically wailed.

"Oh, let's just get her home already," Risa sighed, "Anything to shut her up."

"Her mum will have to deal with her," Stephanie nodded.

Terra glared, but didn't say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chronicles of the Blood Circle**

**Book One- Dungeons & Dragons**

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Harry Potter, or any of my friends. Odds are, I never will. But I'm okay with that.

**A/N: **Second chapter up. Don't know if that means anything to anyone though. Uh... Something witty about the fic... So far we've met Stephanie, Risa, Coty, Kyle, Mattie Zell and Xilver. Almost everyone else will fall under the sorting (next chapter). So I hope that works. Egad.

Also, Mattie pointed out to me that I never explained what "Blood Circle" means... So... There are three kinds of blood, pure, mud, and half. Everyone is mixed up in there. Some are half and some are mud and then there are some like Terra and Risa who are pure bloods. So in the end Terra becomes friends with and interacts with someone from each category, therefore the C.o.t.B.C. It's the best I can explain. (shrugs) as for Book One- Dungeons & Dragons... You should be able to figure that out on your own. (smile).

Once again I'd like to thank **Etienne-Sensei **for BETAing this, and **Mattie-Chan** who insisted that he made sure my errors were fixed. (Meaning he wanted to read this first.)

None of us knows what the next change is going to be, what unexpected opportunity is just around the corner, waiting a few months or a few years to change all the tenor of our lives.  
Kathleen Norris

* * *

"Guess I'll see you next summer, or something," Terra frowned, looking up at her mum.

"You don't want to come home for Christmas?" The short brunette woman asked.

"I don't know yet," she shrugged, "Maybe if school sucks."

"I highly doubt Hogwarts will ah... 'suck' as you put it," Her mum smiled.

"Bye," she mumbled, hugging her mum. Lugging her stuff onto the train she leaning out the window to wave goodbye.

"See you later, sweetie," her mum smiled, waving as the train pulled away.

Terra waited until she couldn't see her mum anymore, before sliding back into her compartment, and letting her cat Sarin out of the basket-kennel that she was in. Hissing, Sarin climbed into the racks above the seats. Terra watched the cream and brown light blue eyed cat for a moment, before pulling out one of her books and digging into her pockets for her thin black glasses.

Silently, she read. Her friends were probably on the train somewhere, but she wouldn't be bothered to look for them. She'd see them in a few hours anyways, at the sorting. Stridis had told her all about that. Of course he said she would probably be in Hufflepuff, but once again, she wasn't bothered.

After a moment though, the door slid open to reveal three boys and a girl.

"Oh, looks like this ones taken too," the girl frowned.

Terra looked up and noticed the blonde haired male, and he seemed to recognize her too. He smirked and pushed past the girl, and (much to her annoyance) walked into the compartment. Then he offered his hand to her.

"My name is Taylor, Zell Taylor," he smiled, "Sorry about yesterday. Flint is a jackass."

"Z'that his name?" Terra blinked, "Oh, right, I'm Terra. Terra Parton."

"Parton?" The girl asked, sliding into the compartment and shaking her hand quickly, "Do you have an older brother named Stridis?"

"I hate him..." Terra mumbled, but nodded all the same.

"Cool! He's a beater, you know," She grinned, plopping down by Terra, "I'm Mattie by the way. Mattie McKenzie. Coty, Kyle, get in here."

The two other boys agreed, if somewhat reluctantly. They sat next to Zell, across from Terra and Mattie. Terra pulled off her glasses, shoving them in her pocket as she listened to Mattie talk quickly.

"I'm a Gryffindor," she told her, "this will be my second year at Hogwarts. Zell and Coty and Kyle are entering their third year. Oh, and-"

"Mattie," Coty grumbled, "shut up."

Mattie listened immediately. Terra examined her closer. She was only an inch or so shorter then Terra, with black hair that fell down almost to her knees. Her blue eyes were constantly shifting to look at different things, hands folded on her lap, where she had long red fingernails.

She looked over to get a closer look at Zell. He was a foot or so taller then her, and his blonde hair was spiked again, only this time his tips were all bright green. His blue eyes were smiling at her, even though he was talking to Kyle about some class they would start taking.

Kyle, she noticed, had shoulder length black hair tied in a loose ponytail, with dark blue streaks in his hair. His eyes were hazel, and he kept bouncing up and down like an over excited little kid. Which, Terra noticed, he probably was. After all, who couldn't be excited when it came to Hogwarts?

And finally her eyes rested on Coty. He was something else. Tall and skinny, she wondered bitterly if Coty and Kyle were twins. They only resembled each other in the blandest of ways. Both had the same hazel eyes, and sleek black hair. Coty's was longer then Kyle's by a few inches. He was also as pale as she was, if not paler.

"How long have you known erm...? Those three?" Terra asked Mattie.

"I've known Co and Ky as long as I can remember," Mattie thought, "and I met Zell the summer before last year."

"Oh, that's cool," Terra said, continuing to watch Mattie with interest.

There was just something weird about her...

"Shi-!" Zell cursed suddenly, as Sarin leapt down from the racks and landing on Zell's lap. Terra laughed, and stood, picking her up and cradling her. Sarin hissed, but made no attempt to break free.

"Sorry, this is my master Sarin," Terra half smirked.

"She's beautiful!" Mattie cheered, "I have five cats but I could only bring one. Her name is Carter, I have no idea where she is though."

"You lost your cat?" Terra asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I didn't lose her, per say," Mattie shrugged, "She wanted to be with Kitty so I let her."

"Who is-"

Before Terra could finish asking, a witch slid open the compartment door to reveal a tray covered in sweets. Terra practically drooled as she stood to get something, when Mattie pulled her down and ordered a pile of everything, which she shared with the auburn-haired female.

"You didn't have too," she mumbled, through a mouth full of chocolate frog.

Mattie shrugged, "I wanted too."

Zell leaned over and poked Coty, "If you're not careful Terra is gonna steal Mattie from you," he laughed.

Terra turned bright red.

"I couldn't- I mean, Mattie is- you know, like-" Terra mumbled, twiddling her thumbs.

"Oh, I don't think Mattie'd mind," Zell smirked.

"But she-" Terra began.

"She?" Coty asked, raising an eyebrow, "Are you really that clueless...?"

Terra looked from Coty to Mattie who was laughing uncontrollably. Zell covered his mouth with his hand to hide his laughter. Kyle fell out of his seat, holding his nose as to not laugh at her. Suddenly it dawned on Terra.

"Oh! You're-" She said, turning bright red, "Sorry. I thought... You're a cross dresser?"

"Yup, and everyone does, so don't worry about it" Mattie laughed, not at all insulted, "I like it like that."

"Okay," Terra half laughed, still embarrassed, "But then-" Her eyes flickered over to Coty who raised an eyebrow. She turned red and shut up.

"We should probably change into our robes," Zell frowned, looking at his watch before looking over at his case.

"I'll err- go stand in the hall," Terra mumbled, bright red.

Still holding Sarin, she slipped out of the compartment with her back to the door, waiting for them to finish changing. After a moment, Zell slid open the door and pulled her in. She let out a hiss, and let go of Sarin who began to claw her way free. She hopped back up in the racks, hissing at everyone.

"You're turn to change," Zell smirked, settling down in the chair.

Terra glared at him, and Mattie pulled his wand on him. Coty and Kyle rolled their eyes, slipping out of the compartment. Zell rolled his eyes and followed. Mattie stood guard at the door, winking before slipping out to talk.

Terra let out a soft laugh, before quietly changing into her robes. She was almost tempted to leave them out there, but she didn't want to do something like that to Mattie. So she slid the door open and Mattie practically pounced back in, attacking the last of the chocolate frogs.

Zell and Kyle smiled at her as they passed her, sitting down once more. Coty took the seat where she had been and Mattie immediately grabbed his arm tightly and began to talk quickly. Terra couldn't tell about what, as he slipped into some foreign language.

"Mattie's half Japanese," Zell explained, as Terra sat next to him, "on his father's side. He lives with his mum though. She's Scottish."

"I'm Scottish," Terra frowned slightly, "And German. But I don't speak it."

"Sweet," Zell said, eyeing her with some respect. "I'd like to learn German. Like... über."

"Ah, yes, über," Terra laughed.

"I like über," Zell nodded quickly.

"And spiffy," Terra thought.

"Spiffy?" Mattie asked suddenly, looking at her, "Spiffy is awesome!"

"Eek. I thought you were talking to him," Terra pointed.

"Am I not allowed to talk to you anymore?" Mattie asked, almost whimpering.

"No, I was just, ah... never mind," Terra shrugged.

"Oh, hey, we are here..." Kyle said, looking out the window.

After a few moments, the train stopped and everyone got off. Terra listened as people greeted each other, people they may not have noticed on the train. Terra suddenly felt short, being surrounded by all these people but she suddenly saw a very tall person surrounded by shorter people who seemed to be her age.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here please," he called in a deep, booming voice.

Terra raised an eyebrow, before feeling Mattie wrap an arm around her shoulder and leading her over to him. The man looked down at the two of them cheerfully, holding his lantern up.

"Alrigh' there Mattie?" He asked, "You 'aven't been gettin' in trouble 'ave you?"

"No, Hagrid, I've been a good kid," he joked, "I just had to make sure sweet little Terra didn't get lost on her way over."

"I'm taller then you are," Terra hissed at Mattie.

Mattie shrugged and hugged her tightly. She just about skipped away to join Coty, Zell and Kyle. He turned around and waved to Terra, calling out good wishes and things of the sort before disappearing.

Terra stood in silence for a moment, before squeezing through the small crowd of first years looking for Stephanie and Risa. They weren't that hard to find, and they were talking chipperly with a very dark brown haired girl with dark brown eyes.

"Ter'!" Stephanie exclaimed, pulling her over, "This is Xilver. We met her on the train," she explained. "She's a pure blood too."

"I wouldn't be that surprised, Rouge," Terra sighed, rolling her eyes, "Anyways, the names Terra."

"Xilver," the girl half smiled.

"C'mon! Follow me!" Hagrid- at least that's what Terra thought Mattie called him- called out, "Any more firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me!"

Hagrid led the group of first years down a thin, winding path. It wasn't that exciting, and Terra was honestly having more fun listening to Xilver explain the fundamentals of kleptomania to her two new friends. Terra, while interested, was curious as to Xilver's mental illness. Or, if she was on drugs, if she could have some.

"Yeh'll see Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid told them.

"Splendid," Terra muttered, before glaring at a boy who had been staring at her for a while.

And suddenly, she gasped, though it could only be considered so in the blandest of terms. The sharp intake of breath caused her to choke slightly. After a moment, she looked up at the ancient building, perched on top of a cliff wall high above them. The turrets stood up, almost piercing the night sky, casting shadows over the lake.

Judging by the startled sounds, and whispers all around her, Terra was positive she wasn't the only one admiring the school.

"Alrigh', no more then four to a boat," Hagrid said chipperly, snapping everyone out of their daze.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chronicles of the Blood Circle**

**Book One- Dungeons & Dragons**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of my friends. Though I am AJ's freshman...

**A/N: **Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't update this in forever. I didn't know how to do this chapter, so I just decided to do a crap version and get it over with. I'm so sorry if I missed any names, so please, forgive me ahead of time.

Also, I've been really busy lately and so if this takes months to update... I'm sorry. And my Betas left. I'm looking for a new one, if anyone is interested. Someone who can press me to write a new chapter, maybe? Well, the thoughts what counts and I accept all offers. (If I had readers, anyways.)

This chapter has no Beta, so if it's crap it's all my fault. I'd still like to thank Etienne-Sensei for putting up with me as long as he did, though. It means a lot to me.

"Just because everything is different doesn't mean anything has changed."  
-Irene Peter

* * *

"Alrigh', no more then four to a boat," Hagrid said chipperly, snapping everyone out of their daze.

"Boat?" Terra gulped, looking at the small magic guided boats. "I... I don't..."

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked, worried, putting a hand on her friend's back.

"I don't do boats..." Terra mumbled, looking out across the expansive lake.

But even if they had had time to do anything, Hagrid had ushered them all into boats. Terra groaned. She had been separated from her friends. Two males and a female sat in the same boat, and she eyed them all carefully.

The closest was a tall male, with short dark black hair. It almost looked spiky. He looked over his shoulder at her, and she noticed he had thin black glasses. She half smirked at him, waving slightly. As much as she hated to admit it, he was cute. And looked cool, but the cute part...

She looked at the other male. He was shorter then the first, but whether he was taller then her she couldn't tell. He was leaning over the edge of the boat, watching the water. She wondered how his glasses didn't fall off, but didn't comment. Lazily she noted he had brown hair. The minor details were starting to bore her.

Finally, she looked behind her to see a dark skinned female. She was sitting casually, arms outstretched so her finger tips brush against the water. Her hair was short, and she too wore glasses. Terra blinked, before looking around. Everyone on the boat had glasses. (She chose not to wear hers unless she had too...)

"Terra," she smiled, waving to the girl.

"My name is Krystal," she smiled, waving in return.

Terra cast a glance over the side of the boat, before sliding further down in her seat. Not that there was much of a seat, but her knees folded under her on the floor. Water... On all sides... She resisted the urge to moan, as she felt her stomach curdle.

"I hate boats..." She mumbled in explanation, as both boys were watching her also now.

"I see..." The tall male said, "Name's Etienne."

"Terra," she repeated, glancing at the smooth glass like top. "Terra Parton."

"Nice to meet you," he smiled, before turning back to look at Hogwarts. "A few more minutes..."

"Whatever..." the second male said.

"His name's David," Krystal said. "That's pretty much all he said on the train."

"Yeah, well, that's all I wanted to say," David snapped.

"His game boy died an hour or so from Hogwarts, the magic in the air," Etienne explained.

"You three were together?" Terra asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dustin was there too," Krystal thought, "David's brother."

David scowled at the mention of this.

"I hate my brothers..." Terra nodded, "One of them is here. Slytherin."

"Ah... Evil," Etienne frowned, "And yet... cool at the same time."

"There's nothing... oh, forget it... We're here..." Terra mumbled.

Stumbling out of the boat, she kneeled on the ground. Mumbling softly about her hatred of boats, she cursed under her breath. After a moment, she felt someone pull her to her feet, and was surprised to see Risa.

"Thought we lost you," Risa shrugged, "Come on... Got to come here..."

The large group of students was lead through an underground cave, before coming upon a large stair case where they were all greeted by an older woman wearing a green cloak over green robes. Terra blinked, listening as Risa mumbled a quick joke to Stephanie who laughed.

"All right first years," the woman said, "You are all about to be sorted into your houses. I want you all to follow me through this door in a moment. When you are in the Great Hall, you will wait until I call your name to be sorted into your houses. You will wait for your turn. I shall be right back."

The students mumbled chatter, not having anything to say really. They were all too anxious. Terra decided that waiting for the Sorting to begin might just be one of the hardest things she ever had to do. Between biting her lip and mumbling her thoughts to herself, it seemed like ages.

She saw blonde hair, and she immediately guessed who it was. There was no doubting the presence of Draco Malfoy. He looked annoyed. She turned to look at the looks on other students faces. Happy... Sad... One girl was almost in tears from fear... Terra took her head. She hated waiting.

She was tempted to start pacing, but seeing McGonagall push open the door, and scan the room changed her mind.

"Follow me," she said simply, leading them all into the Great Hall.

Her first impression was that it was really black. It took her eyes a moment to realize there were hundreds of students, all of them staring up at them. Five tables, she noted. She immediately spotted Snape and Dumbledore at the staff table.

She looked over the others and spotted her brother. Stridis stared back at her for a moment, before sneering. His dark auburn-blonde hair was long, and his eyes were narrowed. She stuck out her tongue before turning away.

No reason to start a fight in the middle of the sorting. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the Sorting Hat's song. She realized she hadn't heard a word.

"_Oh you may not think I'm very pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself it you can find, _

_A smarter hat then me. _

You can keep your bowlers black,

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, _

_And I can cap them all. _

There's nothing hidden in your head,

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I'll tell you, _

_Where you ought to be. _

You may belong in Gryffindor,

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry, _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

You May belong in Hufflepuff,

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those Hufflepuffs are true, _

_And unafraid of toil; _

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

_If you're a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind _

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means, _

_To achieve their ends; _

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a thinking cap!_"

The Sorting Hat finished its song and Terra stared. She was going to be sorted by and old and probably moldy gay hat? She snorted, that was the _last _thing she wanted to put on her head... She hit herself mentally, realizing the first person had just been sorted.

"Ashmeade, Krystal!" the witch called.

The girl she had met on the boat walked up, and sat before being sorted almost immediately into Gryffindor. Terra joined in the clapping, looking around the tables.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brucklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Crabbe, Vincent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Dunbar, Sarah!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Dunkleman, Rachel!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Fernette, Etienne!"

A moment of silence as he sat with the hat on his head before "GRYIFFINDOR!"

"Finch-Fletchety, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Gray, Rebecca!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Goyle, Gregory!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Hickman, David!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Hickman, Dustin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Lewiston, Nathaniel!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Longbottum, Neville!"

"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Martin, Stephanie!"

Terra's head snapped up as she watched her blonde-haired friend walk forward and sit down confidently as the hat was place on her head. Figures, Terra thought, Stephanie was always prepared no matter what happened.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Merrill, Jessica!"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Moon!"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Morrison, Benjamin!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Nott, Terry!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Parkinson, Pansy!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Parton, Terra!"

Gulping, she walked forward and grudgingly allowed the hat to be placed on her head. She wasn't surprised when she felt a strange probing inside the back of her mind. She yawned, visibly.

"_Find anything interesting yet?" she asked._

'_Ah... I can see great ambition... and yet...'_

"_Let me guess, something else in there?"_

'_You are very brave...'_

"_Whatever..."_

'_So, Slytherin?'_

"_Yeah..."_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Terra pulled the hat off, and walked over to where her brother and the other Slytherins were sitting through nervous applause. No one really fancied Slytherins. Not in this day and age, anyways.

"Patila, Padma!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Potter, Harry!"

That turned a few heads. The hall quieted immediately as everyone turned to see the boy slowly walk foreword to put on the hat. Hell, even Terra was interested. She would never admit it, but she really was. She almost groaned at the hat's answer.

"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Snyder, Risa!"

Terra crossed her fingers, silently praying for her best friend. They had to be together... They just had too... Before the hat touched her head it replied.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Terra cheered louder then everyone else, embracing her friend tightly, congratulating her as they turned to watch the rest.

"Smith, Xilver!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Somehow, Terra wasn't surprised.

"Swanson, Lycoris!"

"Slytherin!"

"Thomas, Dean!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Turpin, Lisa!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Ron!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"White, Harley!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Vaptor, Spyke!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Zabina, Blaise!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Terra checked, all the students had been sorted. She vaguely remembered congratulating Vaptor and Blaise. She rubbed her hands together, before staring eagerly at her plate. Giving it once last longing glance, she turned her head to look at Dumbledore, who rose quietly.


End file.
